ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Howl of the Wolf
Story The school bell rings, Lucy racing out of the building. Lucy: (Jumping) Yay! It’s the weekend! That means a weekend of non-stop, crime fighting, serious butt kicking with my best gal, Jane! (Her mood dampens.) If I can find her. Or if I can get to her before, Jane! Lucy spots Jane coming down the steps, and heads over to her. Lucy has a spring in her step. Jane: Lucy. You look chipper. Lucy: That’s because it’s Friday! And you promised that we’d go out and fight crime! Jane: I did? Oh, I’m so sorry Lucy. But, uh, I made plans with Michael. Lucy: Aw! But you hang out with him everyday! (She pouts.) You barely spend anytime with me anymore. Jane: Look, I’m sorry. Maybe tomorrow we can, I don’t know. Go to the mall or something? Lucy: But the mall is boring! You know I want to be a superhero. A good friend would help her friend attain her dream. Jane: I’ve told you before, I’m not a superhero! And I am late now. See you later. Jane does a head turn, her hair flicking to obscure Lucy’s face. Jane then walks away, Lucy pouting. Lucy: Uragh! Just when I thought I found the perfect girlfriend. Now what am I going to do?! (Her phone rings, as she reaches into her pocket, answering it. Her spirits lift.) Talk to me. End Scene Tiffany is sitting in the cemetery, it being a dark and cloudy night. Volug runs in on all fours, and bowing afterwards. Tiffany: And where have you been? Leaving me in this desolate place. For a subordinate, you’re not very good. Volug makes a series of snarls and growls, irritated. Tiffany: How you dare you take that tone with me?! Remember who your master is! Volug lunges forward, grabbing Tiffany by the throat. She scratches at Volug with her claws, leaving marks on his chest. Blood starts to pour, but he still doesn’t move. Volug: You are not my master. I will die before calling you that. Remember that we have the same mission, not desire. Volug lets go, Tiffany kicking him back. Volug rolls it off, growling. Tiffany: Careful. I have no qualms with killing you. Volug barks, responding in kind. Tiffany: Now. Bring her to me. Jane is wearing a turquoise blue dress, which goes down to her knees. Michael is wearing a dressy shirt, still wearing his brown jacket with it. Jane is wrapped around his arm, head on his shoulder. Jane: Thanks for a wonderful evening. Michael: Anything for you, gorgeous. So, you interested in hanging out tomorrow? Jane: Ugh. Lucy wants me to go with her and do some, “super-heroing.” But that’s not me. I’m not a hero. Michael: I think you could be whatever you want to be. Jane: (Tiredly) I just want to be with you. Michael smirks at that, the two flashing a golden aura for a brief second. A wolf howl cuts through the city noise, everything falling silent to look. Volug is standing on top of a roof, howling to the moon. The clouds break, the light of the full moon bathing Volug. He cringes over, as his muscles expand, brown fur growing over his body. His size increases slightly, as he has a slight hunch back. He grows a wolf snout, with lines going down it as if dividing it. Child: (Pointing) Werewolf! Volug jumps off the building, the ground cracking on impact. His brown eyes are visible as he stands on two legs. The townspeople scream, everyone running. Jane: But, werewolves don’t exist! Michael: Then what do you call that? Volug runs at them, shifting to all fours. Michael fires a golden energy blast, which Volug dodges, pouncing at them. Michael pulls Jane out of the way, the two running. Michael: Now would be a good time to go hero! Jane: I do not go hero! (She hears Volug snarl, as he snaps by her ear, missing slightly.) Oh, fine! Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, her body inflating like a balloon. She grows yellow armor over her back and arms, her main body black and white. Her eyes are pink, as she stands up. Cannonbolt: A new one? At least this one’s armored. Volug jumps, landing on Cannonbolt’s back, and pushes off, Cannonbolt falling flat on her face. She groans, as she tries to stand. Volug charges in, punching her into Michael, knocking them both down. Cannonbolt: No longer interesting. How does this one work?! Michael fires a gold energy blast, forcing Volug back. Michael: I so hope you find out soon, baby! Cannonbolt stands up, and walks forward, very unstable. She falls forward, curling into a ball this time, rolling and ramming Volug, sending him flying. He catches himself landing on a building, as Cannonbolt keeps rolling down the street, downhill. Volug smirks, as he jumps after Cannonbolt, swinging off a flagpole. Cannonbolt: (Voice vibrating from speed) How do I stop?! A bus was driving up the road, spotting Cannonbolt rolling towards it. The driver swerves to the side, the back of the bus hitting Cannonbolt, knocking her off course. She crashes into a brick wall, an impact crater created. Cannonbolt opens up, falling onto her back, groaning. Cannonbolt reverts, as Volug lands next to her. He picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Michael arrives, as Volug jumps into the air, climbing up a building. Michael: Oh, no you don’t. You’re not stealing my precious power, I mean, girlfriend. Michael glows with a gold aura, flying after Volug. End Scene Jane wakes up, groggy and seemingly drained in a foggy cemetery. Jane: Ugh. That, wasn’t fun. She tries to stand, but her legs collapse underneath her. The fog lifts slightly, Jane seeing Tiffany. Jane: Tiffany? Tiffany: Hello, Jane. Monstrous welch. (She lifts Jane’s head with her claws, the tips pressed against Jane’s throat.) Do you understand why you are going to die? Jane: Because that robot thing is messing with your mind. Tiffany: NO! (She kicks Jane down, her groaning.) It’s because you stole my boyfriend! Michael and I were soul mates, destined to be together. Then you got in the way! Jane: He said that he dated you once, just to be nice. (Her tone becomes mocking.) He chose me because he loves me. Tiffany: (Enraged) He told you that?! Jane: Well, no, but, Tiffany slams her elbow into Jane’s face, knocking her down. Tiffany then howls to the sky. Tiffany: Primary objective, kill Jane Smith. She pounces at Jane, when a gold energy blast hits her, knocking her away. She is unharmed, as Jane turns, seeing Michael standing on the roof of a shed. Jane: (Happily) Michael! Tiffany: The cheating boyfriend! You’re next on my kill list! Volug! Volug lands on the roof behind Michael, him turning. Volug swats Michael away, him landing on the ground next to Jane. Jane: You okay? Michael: Yeah. But my powers don't work on Tiffany with her armor. Jane: Then leave her to me. (She activates the Omnitrix.) I’ve wanted to do this since day one. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, as her body becomes purple crystal. Her hands, the crystals shooting out of her body and her mouth region are magenta, her one eye a bright pink. Chromastone: Now we’re talking! Chromastone charges at Tiffany, throwing a punch. Tiffany catches it and swings around Chromastone’s arm, landing on top of it. Tiffany gives an evil smile, as she kicks Chromastone in the head, knocking her down. Michael fires gold energy blasts at Volug, who dodges with ease, closing in on him. Michael takes to the air, raining down energy blasts. Volug dodges, and jumps, claws aimed at Michael. Michael dodges, firing an energy blast. It misses, and hits Chromastone on the ground, who stumbled back. Chromastone: Michael! What? (Her magenta crystals glow ultraviolet, as she absorbs the energy.) What is this? Maybe. Chromastone raises her hands, firing an ultraviolet beam at a charging Tiffany, knocking her down, crashing into a tombstone. Chromastone: I can absorb energy! Michael! Join me! I need you! Michael: (Wrestling with Volug in midair.) Yes, dear! Volug glows with a gold aura, Michael draining energy from him. Volug reverts to his hybrid human form, and drops, hitting the ground. Michael lands next to Chromastone, Chromastone taking his hand. Michael: What are you? Chromastone: Your attacks can’t hurt her, but you can transfer energy to me. Michael: Fine. But I expect it back. Michael glows with a gold aura, Chromastone absorbing the energy making its way to her. She fires a powerful ultraviolet ray from her horn, hitting Tiffany hard. Her systems malfunction, as she shuts down. Tiffany: N-n-n-no. Must kill. (The Technowarg exoskeleton shuts down, powering Tiffany down with it. She collapses.) Chromastone: Now what? We can’t just leave her here. Michael: I may have an idea. End Scene Later, a group of Plumbers are on scene, loading Tiffany on a stretcher. They take her aboard a ship. An alien, with periwinkle colored fur, and wearing blue armor, approaches Jane and Michael. He has a weapon on his shoulder. Rook: Hello. I am Rook of the Plumbers. I thank you for your call in this, situation. The Technowargs have been terrorizing other planets, and we can now find a way to stop them. Jane: Will Tiffany be alright? Rook: I am not sure. The exoskeleton has merged with her nervous system. It will be a long time before it is removed, if at all. Jane: Oh. Rook joins the other Plumbers on the ship, as it takes off. Jane: So, Plumber’s kid? Michael: Yeah. (He pulls out a Plumber’s badge, with the Omnitrix symbol on it.) My dad was a Plumber, and he gave this to me in case I ever needed help. I figured this qualified. Jane: Intergalactic police officers. (She shrugs.) Let’s get out of here. (She wraps her arms around Michael’s.) This place is too depressing. Michael leads Jane away, as Volug is hidden in the shadows, injured. He snarls, as he pulls away into the shadows. Characters *Jane Smith *Lucy Mann *Michael Morningstar *Plumbers **Rook Villains *Tiffany (merged with Technowarg) *Volug Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Chromastone (first appearance) Trivia *This episode starts to show the side effects of Michael draining Jane's energy. **It also partially reveals his attitude towards Jane. *The Plumbers are introduced. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc